


Finally With You

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Therefore no lasting MCD here), Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry through their Hogwarts years, Harry's canon death, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: I remember seeing you for the first time and feeling nothing. You were a five-minute chat. A blank face in a world I was meant to conquer.I remember envying you.Hating you.Wanting your attention. Wanting everything you had.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 61





	Finally With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! The prompt was "Remember when..." and the word count 272 words. Thank you so much to April-thelightfury115 for betaing and coming up with the title 😍

I remember seeing you for the first time and feeling nothing. You were a five-minute chat. A blank face in a world I was meant to conquer.

I remember envying you.

Hating you.

Wanting your attention. Wanting everything you had. 

Wanting you gone. 

Not being able to hurt you when I had you at my feet in that empty carriage.

I remember the creeping feeling of your stare as you followed my every move. You _knew_ what I was doing. Merlin, it was like you could see right through me. In a way, you always could. 

And when you inevitably confronted me and the pain of your curse blinded my sight—when I felt my chest bleed in front of you—I remember the fear finally, _finally_ seeping away, and relief sinking into my bones. 

I was going to die, and I was going to die by your wand. 

By your side. 

Just where I had always wanted to be. 

I remember seeing the scars and wanting them open again. Wanting to shake you, to curse you; to hurt you so much you would experience just an _ounce_ of my pain.

Having to look away whenever you crossed my path. 

The next time I dared—barely—to look into your eyes, you were in my house. At my mercy. 

I still can't believe it took me that long to realise that I needed you to survive. 

I can't believe I saved you that day. 

That you're dead now anyway. 

That my wand couldn't save you; that it has fallen with you tonight. 

At least, in a way, I'll always be with you.


End file.
